Night
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: OneShot/Coklat hangat, dan udara yang masuk ke dalam kamar./typo, dan mungkin sedikit OOC/DLDR


Matahari mulai tenggelam menghilang dan mulai membuat kegelapan malam. Bersyukurlah ada Thomas Edison yang menciptakan lampu dan membuat malam menjadi terang. Ya, walau ada sinar bulan. Namun tak cukup menerangi malam.

Sialnya malam yang seharusnya tenang menjadi gaduh sejak ada bayi tersebut. Bayi iblis yang sekarang dalam asuhan Oga Tatsumi. Pemuda yang mengaku dirinya preman terkuat se-Jepang ini. Pemuda yang tanpa segan segan menyuruh lawannya bersujud di hadapannya.

Dan sialnya lagi itu membuat dirinya terpilih menjadi orang tua angkat untuk bayi hijau ini.

Sekarang dirinya harus mengasuh bayi ini. Dengan bantuan dayang iblis yang sama gaduhnya dengan bayi asuhannya. Hobinya mengkritik,menyiksa,dll.

Setidaknya kroket itu masih enak...

Jangan salah sangka karena sekarang Oga Tatsumi sedang makan kroket makanan kesukaannya.

Di malam yang akhirnya tenang namun sama sekali tak membuatnya ingin beranjak tidur. Padahal tahu itu malah akan membuat kantung di bawah matanya makin menghitam. Tapi masa bodohlah pikirnya. Ya, kalian tahu akhirnya ia dapat menikmati malam tanpa tangisan bocah tengik yang sekarang tidur dengan dengkuran halusnya. Setidaknya esok hari adalah hari minggu.

Pintu kamarnya mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis muda dengan piyamanya dan dua gelas yang terlihat masih ada kepulan udara yang mengumpul di kedua tangannya. Rambut pirang miliknya digerai dengan bebas. Wajahnya nyaris tak ada ekspresi sama sekali sama seperti pemuda dalam kamar tersebut.

Nama gadis itu Hildagarde atau biasa dipanggil Hilda. Dayang bayi iblis yang sekarang tertidur pulas di kasur milik pemuda itu. Mungkin dari parasnya yang cantik dan anggun membuat semua orang menghapus predikat aneh – aneh kepadanya. Dan semua itu salah besar karena gadis itu sangat sadis, kejam, dan begitulah. Mungkin menyamai pemuda di hadapannya. Namun, yang aneh gadis ini masih memiliki sifat keibuan. Sifat yang hanya ditujukan kepada bayi iblis yang sekarang dalam asuhan pemuda bernama Oga Tatsumi.

Gadis itu memasuki kamar pemuda tersebut nyaris tanpa suara langkah kaki sedikit pun. Yups, demi apa pun ia tak akan membangunkan bayi iblis itu. Karena tangisannya itu yang dapat membuat satu Ishimaya terbangun. Dan membuat banyak masalah lagi. Dan satu lagi karena gadis itu menyayangi bayi itu.

Hilda menyodorkan gelas berisi coklat hangat kepada pemuda tersebut. Dan duduk di tepi kasur pemuda tersebut dengan jarak yang tak jauh.

"Tak biasanya kau melakukan hal manis seperti ini, Hilda." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan mulai meminum coklat hangat di tangannya.

"Masalah." Jawab datar Hilda menyamai nada ucapan Oga sebelumnya.

Kedua jenis makhluk berbeda jenis dan gender ini sekali lagi hening. Hanya suara serutan coklat hangat yang menggema di kamar tersebut. Jendela kamar pemuda itu terbuka bebas membuat angin dengan mudah masuk. Menyapu dengan lembut kulit tan Oga. Dan menerpa mahkota pirang Hilda yang di gerai bebas.

Yang seperti yang kalian tahu mereka tidak tahu cara menunjukan perasaan masing – masing. Itu pun kalau bisa paling saat sedang terhimpit, terbawa emosi, dan sangat sulit dimengerti. Tapi mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Bukan maksud untuk melakukan hal romantis atau nekat Oga menyelamatkan Hilda saat ditawan pasukan En. Dan berteriak akan menyelamatkan Hilda walau dimaki oleh Hilda sebelumnya. Karena beraninya datang sendirian dengan bayi yang menggelantung di punggungnya. Siapa yang tidak marah ? Orang tua mana yang ada di dunia yang tidak menghawatirkan anaknya? Dan siapa yang tidak khawatir akan keberadaan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya dalam keadaan bahaya dan tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya selain dirinya?

Dan sial sekali lagi dari kesialan yang lain karena mereka tak dapat mengungkapkan semua itu dalam rangkaian kata – kata.

Masih saja hening kamar Oga. Dan nyaris saja coklat hangat di tangannya habis. Begitu juga Hilda. Tak ada tanda – tanda sedikit pun di wajah mereka membuka percakapan untuk menutupi kesunyian malam. Kemungkinan hanya rangkaian kata – kata yang terucap dan dengan cepat selesai.

"Kau tak tidur?" tanya Hilda dengan nada yang sama. Namun, sepertinya masih ada sedikit nada kecemasan dalam kata – katanya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" balik tanya Oga.

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Singkat namun dengan mudah mereka saling memahami satu sama lain hanya karena dari sebuah ucapan. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara minum coklat hangat Hilda mengambil gelas yang berada di genggaman Oga. Menaruhnya di meja belajar Oga. Sangat jelas sejak tadi terlihat dari wajahnya dirinya sedang kedinginan. Namun sama sekali dirinya tak peduli akan hal tersebut. Walau dirinya terang – terangan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya berusaha membuat kehangatan.

"Haruskah aku menutup jendela itu?" tawar Oga karena cemas akan Hilda dengan nada yang tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Tak usah." Ucap Hilda datar namun bercampur dengan getaran kedinginan.

"Terserah saja,tapi aku akan tetap menutup jendela itu."

Oga menutup jendela kamarnya dengan pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang akan membuat bayi iblis di kasur miliknya ini terbangun. Tetap saja Hilda merasa kedinginan. Walau sudah hampir memasuki bulan musim semi tapi tetap saja udara malam akan tetap dingin. Namun tak menyamai musim dingin.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Oga dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ya." Singkat Hilda yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan keadaanya sekarang.

Oga mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hilda. Meraih kedua tangan milik Hilda menggenggam tangannya. Mencoba agar Hilda tak merasa kedinginan lagi dengan tangan besarnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mencoba melakukan hal romantis kan ,Tatsumi?" ejek Hilda dengan nada Kedingingannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedikit merasa aneh melihat kau kedinginan. Wajahmu sangat aneh saat dilihat."

Hilda menggeram kesal disaat seperti ini masih saja Oga bisa mengejeknya. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa membalas Oga? Kan Hilda sudah sejak tadi Skak Mat dengan apa yang Oga lakukan dan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak tadi. Oga mencoba menghangatkan Hilda dan Hilda yang sedikit mulai merasakan kehangatan dari apa yang di lakukan Oga.

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidur dengan kami malam ini?" tanya Oga dengan penuh kecemasan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tak perlu."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau sangat peduli denganku?" tanya Hilda dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kau punya masalah." Ejek Oga dengan menirukan nada bicara Hilda sebelumnya.

Memang tak perlu kata – kata saja Hilda sudah tahu alasan kenapa Oga sangat peduli dengannya. Karena Oga tak mau sekali lagi melihat Hilda tersiksa.

"Dan sekarang sekali lagi kukatakan sebaiknya kau tidur di sini , Hilda." Pinta Oga karena tak tahan.

"Aku tak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Bagaimana kalau keluargamu tahu kalau aku tidur denganmu di satu kamar yang sama dan mereka akan memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh da-"

"Masa bodoh apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kau kan Istriku." Sela Oga.

Hilda menatap Oga tak percaya. Dengan sangat tenang Oga mengatakan dirinya adalah istrinya tanpa keraguan sama sekali dari kata-kata tadi yang ia ucapkan. Hilda mencoba tenang dengan apa yang barusan Oga katakan. Namun dadanya berdegup kencang dan membuatnya dirinya semakin gugup berada dekat dengan Oga. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Oga pula.

"Tapi kau dulu san-"

Sebuah kecupan lembut menyapu bibir Hilda. Mengunci setiap perkataan Hilda. Oga dengan sangat tenang mengecup bibir Hilda tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik bibir yang ia kecup. Oga melepaskan kecupannya. Melihat ekspresi Hilda yang tak berubah sejak ia mengecup tadi.

"Maaf-" maaf Oga karena mencuri ciuman pertama Hilda dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak ber-" sekarang Hilda yang mengunci setiap perkataan Oga.

Dengan ciuman yang lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat candu akan ciuman mereka tersebut. Membuat Hilda dan Oga enggan melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Namun karena pasokan Oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat kedua makhluk beda jenis dan gender ini harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya?" tanya Oga.

"Itu tak penting." Ucap Hilda mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Oga ke sekian kalinya.

Ciuman kali ini lebih singkat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Malam ini dingin sebaiknya kau tidur di sini. Kuulangi sekali lagi 'Sebaiknya kau tidur bersama kami kau mau?'" tanya Oga mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tHe End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
